Letters from Mr Evans
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Dear Lily,I am writing you not as a friend, but as the boy who gave his heart to you without knowing it. The foolish James Potter ::Dear God,Please don't take my daddy from me.Please bring my daddy home to me.Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Letters from Mr. Evans

By SuperGirl

Plot: James is madly in love with Lily, she hates him, but her father adore James and his friends. Two years left to win Lily's heart. He has to learn to grow up and control his temper. Being one of Mr. Evans' boys give James a chance to spend the 5th year summer at the Evans and torment Petunia before 6th year starts.

A/N: I only own my own twisted thoughts and my dog Gabriel!

'_1976, May 20th _

_Dearest Lily,_

_It's been rough year with out your Mum. Petunia is absolutely mad. I swear she is a witch as well if you catch my drift. Here she is eighteen done with school and a leach. She was completely mad at me today Sirius my favorite chap sent me a dung bomb for my birthday lovely one that one is. There not so bad young Lily, even you Mum loved the four guys. There a lot like I was when I was in school in Ireland. _

_Anyways I have been getting your copies of the Daily Prophet by a horrible bird reminds me of Petunia in the mornings. That man 'He who must not be named' is probably doing some kind of drugs. Personally I think your sister is worst then that Dark Lord everyone is complaining about. Try living with a moocher who won't go to school or work. _

_I tell you darling I don't know what to do with her, sometimes I wonder if she is my own, unfortunately she has my eyes. She's going to go out with some Wanker named Vernon. Terrible name for that fat kid, I sorry, but I will be getting assistants from your friends to get rid of that Wanker this holiday. _

_After you Mum died she made it her personal mission to ruin my life. So I decided to tell her she had an arranged marriage with that Sirius fellow. It was too delicious I even wrote to him and he is in on it as well. _

_Oh, by the way I invited the four boys to spend the Summer with us. Just to prepare yourself dear. _

_With lots of Love,_

_Dad_

_Oh yeah, PS please bring me home a box of those every flavor jelly beans as well._'

Lily roller her eyes reading her father letter once again. He was as immature at times as the Marauders were. She sighed looking across the Griffindors common room. Remus was playing chest with Peter in the corner and James was sitting with Sirius studying. James and Sirius introduced themselves to her father after the end of her first year. By third year they started to write to her father and he would buy the boys drinks at the Leaky Cauldron in London on breaks having her and Petunia join them.

She had to admit it was nice to see her father have fun, he seemed to like Sirius the most and would send him notes often. Mostly she thought due to the fact Sirius teased Petunia to no end. And they send each other pranks to use. Then there was peter, her father referred to him as Rat-Boy. She never understood that, but after her mother died the four were watching out for her, by her father's request. Her mother died last summer before her 5th year from cancer.

Even her mother send the boys cookies. She didn't understand why her parent's loved the Marauders so much. Remus was the one she could stand as a perfect with him. Her dad called him Wolfy for some odd reason. It seemed they all confided something with her own dad she didn't. She loved her dad, and she didn't understand why he would like these boys. She would never admit they were growing on her as they grew up. Also she enjoyed Sirius teasing Petunia to no end. Summer with the boys though? That was a lot.

'_Dear father,_

_Have you lost your mind? Yesterday Peter and James attacked Snape after class for calling me a name. I hope you had nothing to do with this? It's the end of 5th year and none of them are growing up anytime soon. You lost it I agree with Petunia. I however do agree with the thought of getting rid of that fat man she is dating. He is utterly repulsive._

_I know you have given them ideas for pranks. Your doing similar ones to Petunia at home. I worry sometimes if Mum was around if you would be doing the same thing. Also Berry might come to see me this summer he is graduating from Hogwarts this year. You would love him daddy, he is smart and knows a lot about chest lovely fellow. Not as cheeky as me, but hey I am unfortunately Harold Evans daughter. _

_I some how find it hard to believe Petunia figured out to breath fire from your other letters. Also I noticed you sent the Marauders a book on an illegal form of transformation. You had nothing to do with this did you now? Hmm I wonder who sent those naughty magazines as well to Sirius for his birthday last month. He is only 16 now daddy. The rest of us are 15 we do not need to have him showing the other boys here what the female form looks like. Seriously daddy he tied mirrors to his shoes! Him and that Peter!_

_So much has happened this year it's been hard and with the Marauders being my secret police for you, has not helped me out any. I can take care of myself call them off. I over heard them plotting again against Snape again. _

_I love you Daddy, but grow up._

_Lily'_

'_Dear Lily,_

_Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?_

_James-_'

'_Dear James,_

_I am bloody sitting across from you. Stop pestering me, I know what you four have planed and stop getting me dad to help you four out!_

_Grow up._

_Lily_'

'_Dear Red,_

_Can I have dibs on you?_

_Sirius -wink wink'_

'_Dog boy-_

_No!_

_-Lily'_

'_Lily,_

_Sorry about James and Sirius, they were dropped on there heads as children, I seen it happen actually._

_Also thank Mr. Evans for inviting us over this summer. Sirius and I don't have the nicest families to go home to. It means a lot to us, Peter will not be joining us fortunately for you and your home's groceries. James is ecstatic, after his Mum died last year he doesn't want to be around his dad by himself. I know he is a jerk, but he is going to grow up, no worries there next year you will see 6th year will be a good one for him. _

_Remus Lupin'_

'_Dear Lily,_

_Ignore Remus' charms take a ride on the wild side-_

_Sirius your Dog Boy_-'

Lily rolled her eyes looking at the boys who kept sending her letters in the common room. She stood up and walked off to the owlery to send her father her note. After she got back it was her and James left in the common room. James was reading a letter he just received from Lily's owl. She looked at him strangely.

"Potter did my father write to you?" she asked. He nodded still reading the note concentrating on it. She couldn't figure out why her father liked him so much. Maybe her father was just as bad as he was when he was James' age. Lily sat across from James in front of the fire. "You boys better not give my father a heart attack with your pranks with summer." she said coldly. James looked up and smiled at Lily.

"No pranks, promise. Your father told me we can't even prank Petunia either, just Vernon. He says she is getting worst as the Dark Lord, they might be a great couple even." he laughed a bit as did Lily. "I wish he really knew how horrible the Dark Lord was, he wouldn't joke about him. I know Dad invited you guys to our home this summer. I also know how hard it is to be around someone after your Mum dies. I don't know your father, but after what Remus wrote to me, I changed my mind about you I guess three since Pete is not coming."

James grinned ear to ear looking up at Lily. "Oh yeah, me too?" he asked looking at her. She tilted her head. "It's 1976 James I have two years left of school. After we leave those doors in two weeks two years until I lose the one place I consider home. I want to be friends with you, but you have got to grow up and stop encouraging my father as well." she looked him straight in the eye and held his gaze. James nodded some and watched as Lily walked up the stairs to meet up with Alice another Griffindor.

'_Dear Mr., Evans_

_How do I win your daughter's heart. I know I must be mad here she is in love with Berry a seventh year Raven-Claw. I despise him, he is sooooooooooo mature blah blah blah! I have stood up for her, but she gets mad if I ask her out. She won't even go to Hogsmeade with me as friends. I know you said to become her friend first before I could win her heart, but how can I open her heart up to me? I have tried so much this last year. I hope this summer before 6th year will let her at least have her call me but my first name._

_Hopeless Prongs_-'

'_1976, May 26th_

_James,_

_That was part of my plan for you boys to stay over this summer, I know it be strange with just you so I suggested it to all four of you. Also Petunia will be driven mad! She swears when I am sixty five I will be in a home. Bloody hell James, that's in less then five years. I feel like I need to do something to motivate my eighteen year old to get a job or go to school. She feels it is her duty to pester me to my death. Were going out to eat by the way, her cooking is a poison that is not in your books yet._

_Lots of jollies Harold._

_PS I sent you one flower, give it to my flower. It's a step but tell her your sorry about what you did. Knowing you, you did something wrong by now._'

James looked at the flower strangely it made it almost two days without water. He sat it in a tea cup in the dorm right after he received the letter. "Mr. Evans you know me to well." said James looking back at the end of his letter. Sirius popped up looking at James. "Mate, where did you get that flower from?" he smelled it then looked at James. "Oh, it's for Lily, Mr. Evans sent it rolled up in the letter he sent to me to give to Lily as an apology." Sirius looked at the yellow rose oddly.

"She has a boyfriend, why give her a flower?" he asked oddly. James Shrugged looking back at the note. "It's a friendship flower." said Remus rolling up a shirt in his trunk looking at the two. "Friendship?" asked Sirius looked at Remus who nodded his head pulling out another article of clothing.

"Oh I get it!" said James standing up. "I'll be back, I need to see Lily-Flower." he walked past his friends . James reached the common room to find Lily was sitting down reading a Muggle book lost in it. He stopped in front of her. She pulled the book back and looked up at him and the flower. "This is for you a peace offering, from one friend to another one." he said softly. Lily sat up on the couch and looked at it as James handed it to her.

She looked up confused at James for a moment. "How- how did you get one of these up here?" she asked softly. He gulped some, not expecting this from her. "I was told that yellow roses are for peace offerings and for friendship." he said softly. "And I am sorry for the way I behaved when Berry was around yesterday. It was immature. I am sorry, I want to be your friend, but I don't want him to hurt you." he said softly looking down.

"That was sweet of you James. I really do hope Remus is right and you do grow up next year, then we could be great friends, like how Alice and I am." she said smiling. James grunted some looking at her oddly. "I don't do that girly make up stuff just to let you know." he replied blushing some. Lily laughed some and stood up with her book and flower in the other hand and hugged James. James let out a deep sigh feeling Lily's arms around him. He was grinning like a fool when she pulled away. "You can be sweet thank you, no one will believe me, the great James Potter apologized." she smiled at him one more time and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm on the right side.

'_1976, May 30th,_

_Dear Lily,_

_Petunia is not coming to King Cross with me this year. However I am driving and there should be room for all five of us in my car and your trunks as well. Until tomorrow._

_Love Dad_-'

The three boys, Sirius, James and Remus were standing at Kings cross after seeing there ring leader Mr. Evans waiting on Lily. She was hugging on to Berry seeing he finished his last year at Hogwarts. "Mushy." said Sirius sticking out his tongue. Remus chuckled. James stood there frowning some. "I bet he won't even write to my Lily." said Mr. Evans looking at his daughter as she cried clinging on to the older boy.

"I'll bet you a bottle of whisky." said Sirius looking at Mr. Evans. "He writes her once next week then doesn't reply." Mr. Evans frown some. "I'll bet you, he doesn't write, but shows up unannounced this summer to see her and they have a fight." He frowned more looking at the Blonde haired boy. "Red and blonde doesn't work well." said Mr. Evans. "He's washed out looking too bloody pale. His children would look like some bloody albinos. If Lily married him there children would probably have pink hair." he chuckled at his comment.

"Really?" asked Sirius looking at Mr. Evans. "That's just freaky, oh we should change Snape's hair pink!" Remus nodded taking notes. Mr. Evans looked at James who was frowning at the whole scene. He felt Mr. Evans hand resting on his shoulder. "It will be okay James, my boy. It won't work out he is too dole in my opinion. I think we should get drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. What do you boys say?" he asked the boys nodded even Remus smirked some.

"Oh and Wolfy I have the cellar cleaned out for your umm, time of the month thing." he said chuckling. "It's sound proof long as Petunia isn't stupid enough to go down there at night time you'll be fine. Of course I do think she could handle him without the transformations. I am going to leave you some dog toys down there Remus to play with as well." said Mr. Evans chuckling. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the containment area Mr. Evans you shouldn't have gone that far, but thanks for letting me stay with you this summer." He smiled at Mr. Evans who grinned. "Oh your welcomed for me making you a dungeon. " he laughed a bit as did Sirius who snorted some. James remained transfixed on Lily who was being pulled off of Berry who wasn't looking very happy at her at the moment. "Here comes Lily." said Remus looking at her as she rolled her trunk along wiping her eyes. Mr. Evans walked to her and hugged her tightly embracing her.

"Are you okay Lily?" he said wiping her tears away. She shock her head 'no'. He hugged her tightly and she began to cry loudly against her father's chest. "What happened?" he asked patting her back some. "He- he- he broke up with me." she said shaking against her father. He cued Lily like she was still a child. "It will be okay, if it was meant to be he will come back to you." he said softly. She nodded still crying looking up at her father there green eyes looking at each other's. "If you love something you set it free, if it comes back it was meant to be." he said kissing her forehead.

They five walked to the parking area, Remus took Lily's chest in his other hand pulling it. James remained silent the whole time. "Lily, do you want to go to the Leaky Chadron with us or do you want to go home and talk with Petunia?" he asked. She swallowed hard looking at the three boys looking at her for an answer. "I'll go with you, I need something to forget today." she frowned some. Sirius ran to the passenger side and yelled out "SHOT GUN!" Lily laughed a bit against her father who chuckled some. "Your strong remember that Lily." she nodded and opened up the passenger seat in the back and sat in the middle. She had stopped crying. Her face was still puffy and eyes were red.

"It will be okay, you have us." said Remus who sat behind Sirius on the left of her. She nodded and looked up to see James sitting down next to her not saying anything. She was surprised he didn't go after Berry and catch his hair on fire or curse him or hex him, like she thought he would. He remained silent in thought. She looked at James closely and noticed he was getting a five o'clock shadow forming on his face. He turned to see her starring at him. She bit her lip looking away.

"Lily?" James asked looking at her. She looked up at him then back at her hands holding a tissue in her hands. "Thank you for not doing anything to him." she muttered softly. James nodded looking out the window. "You told me you can defend your self and I believe you can. I will still look out for you though." he replied. She smiled some and looked at Remus who was reading a book. She smiled some, and realized they weren't so bad. They could be tamed. Even the great James Potter could be tamed down a bit.

"Where here chaps!" said Mr. Evans turning to the left to look to the back seat (there in London cars are different sided). "Let's cheer up Miss. Lily" he said putting the car into park. She smiled some looking at her father shaking her head some. The five walked into the Leaky Chadron. Some men said hi to Mr. Evans, which made Lily give him the evil eye look. "Daddy, haven you been having butter beer without me?" she teased he chuckled and sat at the bar.

"Harold!" said the bar keep smiling at him.

"Charlie, could I have five butter beers for my gang here." the man nodded at Mr. Evans and walked off. Lily sat by her father and looked around the bar some.

"It will be okay Lily, tomorrow is a new day I promise you that." She nodded at her dad and took the butter beer from the bar keep as did the boys. Sirius chugged down his as Remus and James slowly drank there's.

"Ahhh! It burns!" yelled Sirius gasping the four laughed at him. Lily smirked at bit and looked down at Remus and James at the other end of the bar. James caught her gaze and raised his bottle up to her. She smiled and raised her bottle up.

'_Dear Lily,_

_I hope all is well with you and your guest. Frank is taking me out this weekend. I hate to brag especially after the way Berry treated you the other day. You'll be fine, I am here if you need me. You deserve someone special. Also tell you dad thanks Frank and I received some chocolates from you guys lovely. Sorry about petunia, you know being related to her in all. She is scary isn't she. I think I will write to you calling you on the phone is a 'no no' when she is there. Anyways I hope summer goes well it will take time to mend your heart. It's just reopening it back up it's hard to tell when it is ready. _

_Love Alice'_

'_Dear Alice,_

_There not so bad, James didn't hex or curse Berry even. He wants to be friends and promised to not do any pranks I will hear of if any. That is a step in the right area. Poor Petunia, Dad teases her Sirius is her arranged husband to be. It's too funny, he keep writing her love notes giving her flowers telling her Vernon is actually a death eater. She has no idea what one is just rolls her eyes and walks off. There making summer livable_

_At least Sirius and Remus are away from there mean families. I wish I new why James wanted to stay with us. Must be his friends. Dad has his boys as he calls them. I over heard him giving Sirius advice on women last night. It was cute. I guess I figured out the Wolfe nickname, I can't really say why, but it makes since to me why there friends. I never realized how good of friends they are. I hope we can be that close as they are. Without the pranks. _

_They jinxed Petunia's date, it was Sirius I can't tell if he was jealous or not. It's hard to tell when he is being serious. He is an awful boy, Vernon. Maybe he will change he is in college, maybe he will be nicer to us and stop calling us names like Freaks etc. _

_My father pulls pranks on him as well for some odd reason I can not bring myself to say anything when dad does them. I just cover my face and I do not make eye contact with Petunia. _

_I am mostly reading during the day keeping my mind off of Berry. I do miss him. Two years of my life gone like nothing counted. I still cry, not when anyone is around. Remus cheers me up and strangely James is being a good friend to me. Odd huh the boy I yelled at months ago and told him I hated him is becoming my best friend… that is a guy. No one can replace you Alice._

_Sirius and I get along playing Monopoly, he finally caught on and hates it when he is forced to be the dog. He is actually quiet intelligent, hard to believe. He received his grades and surprisingly they were good as Remus and he even did better then Remus in transfigurations. Shocking I know! There not as bad a I thought. Hopefully James does grow up this summer. He will be a good friend to have_

_With love Lily Evans'_

"_1977, September 2nd,_

_Dear James,_

_Time will only tell, but you have accomplished becoming friends, now your task is staying friends with Lily. I know you can do it. I seen the way she looks at you when you talk to her. She is smitten, but she is still having a hard time getting over that block. _

_Use your invisibility cloak on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays get in the habit not to get caught by Lily and jinx that Snape boy when she is gone, try to make a tracer on her if you have to do a prank so she isn't near you. _

_Being sneaky will help, boys will be boys just don't be stupid and get caught like last year. Hold the anger inside if you have to do something do it when she isn't there or to anyone who will tell her. That will cause you to fall back a few steps._

_Also a delightful idea, Christmas is coming, why don't you boys come back for the holiday break again. Vernon is driving me mad. I need some more dung bombs from Sirius. Good luck this year. Be sweet for Lily and hold doors for her, help her in transfigures that is her weakness. As a friend you need to make sure your friend is doing well._

_Harold' _

_To be continued in a week or so SG-_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was unhappy as one could be; she was stuck with Sirius of all people to study with this term as his 'study buddy'. She was exhausted to a degree of his lacking of anything that had to deal with education. Just then an Owl arrived with it carrying a letter. She jumped up and grabbed it, only for the bird to yell at her and fly over to Sirius.

"What? It's for you? That is my owl wait- Your still writing to my father aren't you?" she yelled at him Sirius laughed a bit.

"Actually it is from Petunia." he said softly. Lily gasped out loud at hearing this. "No she hates you." she said smugly.

"I know that is why this is more fun." he said grinning. "You're horrible, you're continuing this joke on her?" he nodded reading her letter then laughed some. "She is mental that one is." he sighed heavily looking up at Lily. She grabbed the letter and red it.

"_Dear pathetic loser,_

_I am sorry to tell you this, but however I can not handle your obscene-ness anymore. Get over it. _

_I Petunia Evans would never agree to being anywhere near you even marry you. I would rather kill_

_you_ _before I would even consider marrying a freak such as your self. You are all freaks. I warn you_

_this_ _id my only warning you leave Vernon alone._'

"Awe she likes you." said Lily laughing some. Sirius smirked some. "I should seen the love some flowers shouldn't I?"

Lily laughed some at him. "I guess so, but be careful, last time you sent screaming night roses. My father went to a hotel that night. Those things never stop screaming. Horrible part was he refused to take Petunia with him." Sirius laughed hearing this from her.

"Yeah, so how is Miss. Lily?" asked Sirius looking at the books. "I am doing fine in potions." she said weary.

"No since we have came back this last month in this 6th year." He looked at her for a moment she was really trying to think.

"I guess well. Why?" she asked softly. "Well you seem to be distant this year." She sighed some and shrugged some.

"I guess I want to be head girl next year at all cost, i will even take you down if you get in my way, Mr. Black."

"Even me?" he chuckled some writing a note quickly giving it to the bird. The owl flew off and Lily gave him a horrible look.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Please just stop I have to deal with her when i get home this holiday." Sirius chuckled.

"James is right about you." he said sitting down.

"Potter? What did he say?" Sirius grinned evilly.

"I can't say, I promised, however I do have a letter he wrote to me in class that will sum it up." Sirius held the letter up and dropped it looking innocent. "Now if someone read it that is different and I didn't see them pick it up." he muttered turning to his side.

Lily quickly picked up the brown paper and unfolded it.

'_Padfoot,_

_I really am happy; you would not believe my luck!_

_I get to sit behind Lily in herbology this semester._

_Ohhhh_ _bloody hell she was nice to me and called me James._

_Not Potter, but James, nice huh? I know sorry mate one day_

_you_ _will find you muse if you know what I mean?_

_She was nice to me and refereed to me as her 'buddy'._

_This year I will show Lily Evans I am her friend and she will_

_trust_ _me and then next time I ask her out, maybe she will say_

_yes_.

Prongs-'

Lily looked at Sirius oddly and read it again then again. "How long has he been writing about me or talking about me in such a manner?" she waited for a moment. Sirius looked around. "Oh you're asking me?" he asked. Lily stood up from her chair and looked at Sirius right in the eye. "Yes you Mr. Black. There is not anyone else in this room!"

"But you could be talking to yourself Lily, you do that sometimes." she grumbled under her breath some. "I guess since we started here, he thought if he pulled pranks you would beg him to stop then, James would say if you would bed him to stop he say 'oh Lily go with me to Hogsmeade and I will.'" Sirius laughed some at her reaction.

"Horrible isn't he?" he asked Lily. "He has changed; I think your father has helped him out some." Lily nodded taking her seat again. "He really likes me, like- likes me likes likes?" she asked. Sirius nodded some. "Yeah, one reason he wanted to come this summer and spend time with you even if you made us play that terrible game Monopoly." Sirius shuddered some thinking about the game with the little tin dog.

"I haven't noticed." she said sitting down some. Sirius looked at Lily oddly.

"Are you okay Lily?" she nodded looking at him. "I am yeah, I guess I haven't noticed when my best male friend has been liking me." she paused.

"Noooooooooo he is in bloody in love with you that one is and has been, it's always Lily this and Lily that." He made a

chocking sound in the back of his throat, Lily smacked his arm some.

"No he can't be-" she paused remembering last year when he gave her the yellow rose, he was so hateful towards Berry.

She swallows a lump caught in her throat. "Why me though?" she asked.

"I don't know you're just his opposite Lily." he said sitting back to his book. Lily could not consintrate on studying no

matter how hard she tried. Finally ten minuets went by and she left Sirius and went to her dorm.

"_Dear Daddy,_

_I have no one else to write to. I don't know what to do._

_There is a boy who fancies me, i feel awful not noticing?_

_Am I horrible not caring about another's feelings? _

_I know I was crushed over Berry, but still-_

_Help I am lost I don't know I can feel anything again-_

_Lily_."

"_1976, October 6th_

_Dearest Lovely daughter of mine,_

_I don't know if you are completely unable to have any feelings which I doubt._

_You have had your heart broken. This happens to us all._

_Your mother broke mine when she died two years ago. I never thought she leaves_

_me, but she did. _

_I know I am too old to find someone else, but I was married before you mother._

_You remember hearing about my first wife, a horrible woman, I think they modeled_

_the_ _wicked witch after her in that movie. Anyways I do wonder of she was really_

_Petunia's mother, on the not so funny side of things._ _It takes time. _

_After I was betrayed and robbed it took me three years before I could open my heart._

_Your_ _however are young and stronger then I was at that time. To know if you have space _

_for_ _this boy you must allow your self to know you can take a chance. We all have to_

_if_ _there is no chance taken then there is not chance to change your life._

_No chance for me to have grandchildren named after me. I know you would, _

_after_ _all I am a terribly wonderful old man. _

_I think you should be friends with this person, spend time alone with them_

_see_ _how they treat you see how they make you feel. If you don't like it then_

_you_ _know you tried, you can't hate your self for trying. Everyone deserves happiness._

_Even Petunia does strange thing she is. And look she found a wart to love. _

_This boy seems shy; maybe you should suggest maybe getting some ice-cream with him,_

_so_ _as your father I am send you some of those gold coins for ice-cream._

_With Love- _

_Your father_."

"_Dear Daddy,_

_NO NO WAY_ _I WILL EVEN CONCIDER IT! THAT IS A DATE!_

_But thanks for the money."_

"_Dear Lily,_

_Just go as friends._

_Dad._

_PS send me some dung bombs there is a formal engagement coming up and Dorksky is coming-_"

"Friends, friends he is MAD!" she said looking at the letter one last time. "Calm down Lily." said Alice looking at her friend sternly. "Why can't you be better friends with Potter?" she asked softly. "He is my friend, I just don't hang out with him." she flung herself on her bed. "Is is Berry why?" asked Alice. Lily looked up and nodded.

"I read an article about him last week in the Prophet." said Alice going across the room to her dresser. She pulled out a clipping and handed it to Lily.

"Berry Chandler, 18 has been formally engaged to Patricia Black. There wedding is scheduled for this winter..."

"WHAT!" yelled Lily looking at it. "She's related to Sirius isn't she?" she asked Alice. "I don't know there so many in his family's house." Lily sank on her bed and covered her face and screamed loudly. "Oh god Lily I thought this make you feel better. I mean so you could move on-" Lily sat up with tears welding up. "Five months and he is engaged, I gave him 24 months of my life dam nit! It meant nothing!" she curled up. "My heart broke open again." she said softly.

"I loved him, how can I ever move on?"

Unknown to Lily James was listening to the two girls from the other side of the door. He looked down at the flower in his hand and the door and frown some and slowly walked down to the common room.

"James how did-" Remus stopped seeing what James had a pink rose in his hand.

"She's still in love with him, I heard her talking I can't give this to her now." said James slumping down some. James frown some. He sat the rose on the table and left the common room.

An hour went by and Lily and Alice walked down the stairs. "Hi Remus." they both said together.

"Hello ladies." he said continuing to read. "Who's the rose for?" asked Alice.

"It was James; he was going to give it to someone then decided not to and took off." Lily frown some and looked at Alice.

"Strange do you know why?" asked Alice. "No idea." said Remus not looking up. "Who was it for? you should know you're his friend right?" asked Lily sitting next to him. She looked confused.

"I can't say really." he mumbled. "Yes you can Remus!" she said shaking him some.

"Okay, it was for me!" he said laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It was for Lily wasn't it?" asked Alice. Remus said nothing. "I can't say as a follower of trouble making."

"Liar." replied Alice.

"Maybe." he said winking.

"_Dear Father,_

_I messed up dearly, here it is almost November and James isn't talking to me anymore._

_I think he over heard me talking to Alice about Berry's engagement._

_I can't lose his friendship._

_Lillian-_'

"_Dear Mr. Evans_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_I can't be near Lily without breaking down._

_I mean I am a guy, guys don't do this!_

_I am a strong young man who breaks down, I was crying last night._

_So what have I done since I found out Lily is still in love with Berry._

_I been in the dorm for a week without leaving, sneaking in the kitchen._

_I have been taking it out on Snape, I feel bad about that even._

_I thought I was having a heart attack last night, Remus kicked me hard and_

_the_ _pain went away._

_I don't know anymore, I think I am going to run away and live in Lily's closet._

_That way I can have something of hers since it's not her heart._

_Lost Prongs'_

"_1976, November 3rd,_

_James my boy,_

_Get out of that bloody room and leave the house elves alone._

_Lily fell terrible she found the flower after you left._

_You need to show her you grew up, so bloody grow up._

_On a another thought taking it out on Snape might not of been so good._

_Oh well, send me some jelly beans-_

_Mr. Evans_."

"_Dear Lily,_

_I-"_ James paused looking around the room, how he could explain to her the way he acted, he now seemed more immature. New note:

"_Dear Lily,_

_I am writing you not as a friend, but as the boy who gave his heart to you without knowing it._

_I know I seem immature at time, perhaps I am, but I never felt like this towards anyone._

_Just looking into your green eyes I was taken to a place I feel is my heaven._

_I never felt this way and I don't know how to act properly around you._

_I think about you often, I have driven my friends mad with how much I do care for you._

_If any words I could manage up to summarize how I feel when I am around you is Love._

_I don't know the meaning, but I think from what I have heard from others in love is this._

_I am utterly and have been in love with you Lily Evans._

_I am trying to change for you, I want to be who you want me to be, but i keep finding myself in tears._

_It was my fault you see I over heard you telling someone you still were in love with Berry._

_I am not Berry, I don't know what he meant to you, and I wish I could mean so much more to you._

_I wish i could take my heart out so you could feel the love flowing through it's veins for you._

_I am a fool as you say, I am a fool in love with a flower who lights my being._

_I found my true love at 11, but I wish I could be yours as you are mine._

_I know you can't fall in love over night; I will be your friend forever even if my heart will rupture._

_To be around you just to see you means more to me even if you're not mine._

_If I can not have your heart let me try to be your friend._

_I am sorry for what I have done in the past, but to ask for forgiveness is the first step._

_Growing up means admitting your wrong._ _I am wrong Miss Evans for not telling you sooner._

_Signed-_

_The foolish Potter-"_

He sent out the letter late at night and was determined to go to classes again, after all McGonagall threaten him to go back or else. She was quiet in classes studying harder then before. A week went by before James got a letter back from her.

_"Dear James,_

_I wish I wrote you sooner._

_I am confused. I don't know what I can say to be honest._

_You do mean something to me, but I don't know what that is._

_I don't want to hurt you or your feelings; I think I do care for you._

_However, I don't know how yet, I don't want you to be hurt any more._

_We should be friends, but I am scared I will get hurt._

_I am sorry._

_I am not very strong as I use to be._

_Lily Evans_"

"1976, November 14th,

_Dear Lily,_

_James' birthday is coming up soon. I do feel it would be nice to do something for him._

_I also know how you feel as well Lily._

_You need to be his friend; the boy is hurt as much as you are. _

_Belly up that Evans courage and face your fears, you're also a Griffindor!_

_HO HA! Get em' Tiger_!

Oh and on another note I got that Captain Obvious here (DorkSky).

He ate all the bloody jelly beans even the ear wax ones and oh god.

He made me nauseous looking at him, gross fellow.

I hope you can stand being near Mr. Potter for the holidays.

I invited my boys to come home.

You can do this I know you can.

With love Dad"

The same three boys stood at Kings cross with Lily Evans on December 23rd. She was quiet during the ride.

She sat in another compartment, but not with the boys. Her father was there of course with open arms.

"Darling!" he said, she walked over and hugged him he pulled her back and looked at her. "Your awful skinner." he said looking Lily over. She nodded not saying anything. "Are you eating enough." she nodded at her father stepping back some. "I am fine." she muttered pulling her trunk towards the car leaving him with the boys.

"Evans!" said Sirius chuckling.

"Ah the family dog, how are you Sirius?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Fine old man, where is Honey at?" he asked smirking.

"Ah Petunia is at home knitting a sweater for DorkSky." Sirius laughed some.

"Is he really coming to this Christmas thing?" he asked.

"He won't live to talk about it." Remus piped in laughing.

"Yes, well, let's go to the car boys." said Mr. Evans.

When the four reached the car Lily was sitting in the passenger side in the front not talking.

"I guess you're in the back dog boy." said Mr. Evans walking to the car.

The trip to the Evans was a quiet one; the boys didn't even talk as well.

Sirius knew how James felt and so did Remus.

After they arrived Lily went straight to her room and didn't say anything rest of the night, nor left her room.

The fallowing day dragged on and soon it was time for the Christmas Eve Party at the Evans. There was the usual large crowd and Petunia's friends and her boyfriend was there as well much against Mr. Evans likes. Lily however remained in her room. Mr. Evans had James go get her and drag her out if he had to. Knocking on the door was traumatic to James.

"Lily." he said softly.

"Go away please." she said softly, she leaned against the door.

"Your father wants you to come down stairs." James replied.

"I- I can't James." she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because I can not." she replied leaning against the door.

"Please everyone wants to see you. I know I do." he whispered the last part.

Lily opened the door and looked at James with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Just to know I am alive." James said looking at her without moving.

"Why me though?" she asked as tears went down her cheeks.

"I don't know, but I am glad it is you." he said softly. "Come dance with me, Miss Evans." he said holding his hand out. Lily looked at it biting her lip some.

"Come on, I have waited my whole life to dance with you Miss Evans." She looked up and nodded taking his hand in hers.

"I'm still scared." she said softly.

"Just close your eyes and trust me." James replied softly.

The pair made it down the stairs to see about twenty people dancing in the living room. Mr. Evans was waiting at the end of the steeps. Lily noticed he looked a little paler then normal.

"You look like an angel." he said kissing his daughter's free hand. He then winked at her as she passed him by.

"Shall we dance." asked James smiling lightly. Lily nodded. James pulled her closer noticing her breath caught in her throat. For once she felt she could be near another man. Soon she closed her eyes again and felt the movement of the dance floor. It was hypnotizing her thoughts were stopped by a scream.

"DADDY!" Lily looked up to see Petunia at her father's side.

"Dad? No!" Lily gasped running from James to his side.

"Some one call an ambulance!" James yelled fallowing Lily.

"Mr. Potter!" James yelled touching his chest.

"He's not breathing!" yelled Petunia. "Do something LILY WAVE YOUR WAND!"

"I don't know what to do!" cried Lily.

"Move!" yelled Remus "I am going to perform CPR!" they all moved out of the way as Remus began to pump on Harold's chest.

"Breath daddy! Breath!" yelled Petunia.

"Daddy please!" cried Lily.

"He's breathing." said Remus sitting up some. "The ambulance will be hear anytime and he'll be fine." he said looking at the two Evans women.

"_Dear God,_

_Please don't take my daddy from me._

_Please bring my daddy home to me._

_Lily Evans_"


End file.
